Mario Kart 8
Can I say somethin' real quick? Fuck Donkey Kong. —Dashie, expressing his love to DK. Mario Kart 8 is a Wii U game played by Dashie in his gaming channel, Dashiegames. It's also one of the most praised series by fans. Game information Mario Kart 8 is a racing game developed primarily by Nintendo EAD, with Namco Bandai Games assisting, for the Wii U. It is the eighth installment in the main ''Mario Kart'' series (hence the game's name) and, including the arcade games, the eleventh overall. This installment is the follow-up game of the Nintendo 3DS title Mario Kart 7. Like other Nintendo 3DS and Wii U games, this game can be purchased both physically at retail and digitally through the Nintendo eShop, with the digital version requiring 4949.8 MB (approx. 4.83 GB) of memory to be installed. The game was released on the last three days of May 2014 worldwide. A prominent new addition is anti-gravity, allowing players to drive on almost any surface. Elements from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 are reused, such as Bikes and 2-Player online from Mario Kart Wii, and gliding, underwater driving, and kart customizing from Mario Kart 7. In addition, ATVs join the returning karts and bikes as a new class of vehicle. The game also features more detail in courses, specifically Retro Tracks, which appear more redesigned than their original appearances. The game is also the best selling title for the Wii U selling 5.87 million copies as of September 2015. Dash's Gameplay In the first episodes Dashie played in all Grand Prixes in all their difficulties. (50cc, 100 cc, 150cc, Mirror Mode) In all of these episodes he would always aspire to reach 1st place overall, however, in some cases, it wasn't possible due to the fact the computers would fuck him up with their dirty tricks. Encouraged more and more every week, he would accept these rivalries and go forth to at least in each gameplay to end in top 3. Whether he would get the bronze, silver, or in the best of all scenarios, gold. In each gameplay, he would have a cpu player that would be his "Problem" or sometimes "many problems". The main issue for the boy would become Donkey Kong, As every time Dashie picks Yoshi, DK would show up and try to fuck Dashie's groove up. Needless to say, this is the series where Dashie's love towards the monkey would vanish. But not always was it gonna be DK who would stir up an issue. Some of Dashie's problems would also be Toad bitch-ass, Rosalina hoes(or Rosalina Bitch), Princess Peach Bitch Peach Bitch Peach Bitch, Wendy bitch-ass, Toadette Lil Bitch-ass, Wolverine bitch-ass (Ludwig), and The baby bitches. Coming up next we have this table we like to call, The Problem Scale, used to clarify how much of an annoyance the characters can be in the game, and also to represent in all number from 1 to 10, how much Dashie hates them. (1 being mad love and 10 being wanting to hurt the modaphuka). The problem Scale 1 Wolverine bitch-ass 2 Princess Peach Bitch Peach Bitch Peach Bitch 3 Rosalina hoes 5 Baby bitches 7 Wendy Bitch-ass 8 Toadette Lil Bitch-ass 9 Toad Bitch-ass 10 Donkey Bitch-ass